


Cloudburst

by WordsBurnGold



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsBurnGold/pseuds/WordsBurnGold
Summary: Jongin has an important question, and Kyungsoo has an even more important answer.





	Cloudburst

The sunset had expired hours ago, and what started out as Jongin entering the room to retrieve the phone charger Kyungsoo had borrowed that afternoon, turned into the two of them lying in bed together. Rain had just begun to fall.

"Do you ever get lost?" the younger boy asked, eyes closed.

The older boy, who was focused entirely on the shirtless body lying before him, decided it was much too cold and scooted in closer, engulfing himself in the warmth that the other provided, "What do you mean?"

Feeling him wiggle into his side, Jongin quickly wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, making sure not to let any warmth escape.

pitpat-pitpat

The raindrops hitting the window matched perfectly with his beating heart, and soon Jongin took a breath, allowing the entire night sky into his body, "Do you ever get lost? Within yourself?"

Kyungsoo looked up at the younger boy, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden question. Once he saw Jongin close his eyes, and felt his body relax in the bed next to him, Kyungsoo rested his forehead on the other's chest. He spoke in a whisper, his breath ricocheting off of the younger boy's chest, "I'm always lost Jongin, but somehow you never fail to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @pervynamja on twitter for posting the tweet that inspired this super short drabble. Although it wasn't long, I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
